23 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 05:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Łatwe życie, odc. 3 (The Easy Life); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Pieskie popołudnie, odc. 19 (Doggie day afternoon); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 LOL: -); program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 24 Trąba powietrzna - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa - txt. str. 777; baśń; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 12 Zachodniopomorskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 9. Rośliny (Life. Plants. (9/10)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kadet Kelly (Cadet Kelly); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Larry Shaw; wyk.:Hillary Duff, Christy Carlson Romano, Gary Cole; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 16 - Feralne zdjęcie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2466; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Most na rzece Gumiś, odc 42 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Bridge On The River Gummi ep. 42); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 4/13 - Bunt w klasztorze - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Siła wyższa - kulisy serialu - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Szaleństwa miłości (Breaking up); dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Robert Greenwald; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Salma Hayek, Abraham Alvarez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Uznajcie mnie za winnego (Find Me Guilty); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006); reż.:Sidney Lumet; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Peter Dinklage, Linus Roache, Ron Silver, Alex Rocco; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Largo Winch (Largo Winch); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2008); reż.:Jerome Salle; wyk.:Tomer Sisley, Kristin Scott Thomas, Miki Manojlović; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 3/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 3/ 26); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Ryś; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 929; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 784 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 785 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (44); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Planeta dinozaurów - Obcy świat - odc. 3 / 3 (Planet Dinosaur: Alien World - odc. 3 / 3) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Szwecja "Skania" (114); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Przygoda arabska (Arabian Adventure); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Kevin Connor; wyk.:Christopher Lee, Milo O'Shea, Emma Sammms; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1974; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Bitwa na głosy - (3); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 491 - Cesarskie cięcie; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigrować czy zostać? (73); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko - Ekstra - (92); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (92); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Czas honoru - odc. 56 "Szczęśliwe miejsce" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Paradoks - odc. 3 Wolność - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (48); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Prowokator - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Pitbull - odc. 22; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Podniebny terror (Air Rage); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ed Raymond; wyk.: Ice-T, Cyril O'Reilly, Alex Cord, Kimberly Oja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Teraz kobiety - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:23 Teraz kobiety - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Zbliżenia 23.09.2012 - JM 08:00 Spotkania z ekologią 21.09.2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Po obu stronach Wisły - Po obu stronach Wisły 8 (21.09.2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Agroregion - Agroregion 23.09.2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 47 - 60 lat Telewizji Polskiej; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Transmisje Mszy - Bydgoszcz 23.09.12; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Bożena Romanowska-Dixon - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 47 - Koalicja z Wałęsą, Solidarność - ZSL - SD; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 5 - Seriale cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Belfast. Pole karne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Urodziny Telewizji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 ABC pacjenta - ABC pacjenta 28); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1/2 (2) - Unibax Toruń - Azoty Tauron Tarnów 19:30 Zbliżenia 23.09.2012; STEREO, 16:9 19:50 W zbliżeniu - W zbliżeniu - (23.09.12); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Listy gończe - Zemsta - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Zbliżenia 23.09.2012; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 00:21 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer, Tadeusz Kondracki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:05 Głos Mediów - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:06 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:01 Kościół z bliska - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - Belfast. Pole karne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 04:55 Polska według Kreta - odc. 47 - 60 lat Telewizji Polskiej; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 60 lat razem - odc. 5 - Seriale cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Teraz kobiety - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:46 Teraz kobiety - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (36, 37) - serial animowany 08.15 Show Misia Yogi (29, 30) - serial animowany 08.50 Pinky i Mózg 3 (46) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (4) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show (8) - serial animowany 10.15 Gang Misia Yogi (11) - serial animowany 10.45 Doktor Dolittle 2 - komedia, USA 2001 12.25 Jaś Fasola (9, 10) - serial komediowy 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru - studio 16.15 Jaś Fasola (11) - serial komediowy 16.45 Hotel 52 (68) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Przyjaciółki (3) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (39) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (4) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Kości 7 (134) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy (2) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Samotne serca - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2006 02.25 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Azoty-Puławy 04.25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (39) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (39) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4 (3/8) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.05 Lekarze (3/13) - serial obyczajowy 13.05 Prawo Agaty 2 (3/13) - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Mam talent! 5 (4) - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004 18.00 Ugotowani 3 (3/12) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (4) - reality show 21.00 Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel 2 - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989 23.05 Czarny deszcz - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii (698) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.15 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec 6.05 Tester 6.35 Dekoratornia 7.05 Różowa Pantera 8.00 Winx Club 9.00 Titan - nowa Ziemia - film 11.00 Galileo 12.00 Mindfreak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel 13.00 Dekoratornia 13.30 Mistrz Kuchni: Juniorzy 14.30 Czysta chata Polska, 2011 r. 15.30 Kroniki Facetów z klasą 16.30 Tester 17.15 Karate na cztery łapy - film Niemcy USA, 2004 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Wielki podryw - komedia USA, 2001 22.35 Schwarzkopf - Elite Model Look 0.35 Komando Foki atakuje USA, 1999 2.35 TV Market 2.55 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 3.45 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.20 Męski typ - Janusz Lewandowski 5.55 Misja Martyna Extra 2 7.05 Mango - Telezakupy 9.10 Detektyw Monk - serial 11.10 Małpa na boisku - komedia, USA 1996 13.10 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia, USA 1993 15.10 Bandycki szlak - film western, USA 1995 17.10 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 18.10 Agenci NCIS - serial 20.00 Czas patriotów - film sensacyjny USA 1992 22.25 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23.25 Shootfighter Na śmierć i życie - film sensacyjny USA 1992 1.30 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 3.40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10 4.15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11 4.50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 33/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 34/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 92 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Polonia w Komie - Amsterdam - aktorzy (72); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 5 - Bracia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 3/18 - Ściśle tajne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 6 Dorota Rabczewska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Józefa w Rudzie Śląskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki Karlshamn 2012; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Tyle razem dróg przebytych...czyli 20 lat Światowego Forum Mediów Polonijnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Pożądane żądła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Grzegorz Kołodko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 912; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 67* - Kozi róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (90); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Grzegorz Kołodko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 12 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 912; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 67* - Kozi róg; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (107); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Canal + 7:00 Zagubieni w meandrach pamięci 8:00 Wyspy Kanaryjskie Odcinek: 6 8:35 Walet pikowy 10:05 Igor 11:35 Eden 13:00 Smash Odcinek: 1 13:40 Smash Odcinek: 2 14:25 FC Liverpool - Manchester United 16:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 6 16:55 Aktualności filmowe - News 17:10 Aktualności filmowe 17:40 Łapu capu 17:50 Nie przegap 18:05 Histeria 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Jutro, kiedy zaczęła się wojna 21:50 Pożegnanie z niewinnością 23:40 Daas 1:25 Exorcismus 3:05 Okropni Amerykanie Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 3:30 Bożek miłości 4:00 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra HBO 6:00 Przyjaciele z kasą 7:25 Na planie Odcinek: 38 7:55 Zielony Szerszeń 9:55 Opętanie 11:35 Księżycowe obietnice 13:20 Auta II 15:05 Hazardzista, dziewczyna i zabójca 16:35 Wspólna tajemnica 18:05 Obława 20:10 Cztery lwy 21:55 Milion dolarów 23:45 Podstępna gra 2:00 Ceremonia rozdania nagród Emmy 2012 Cinemax 6:00 Dziewczyna i chłopak - wszystko na opak 7:35 Mały Fauss i duży Halsy 9:20 W pogodny dzień zobaczysz przeszłość 11:30 Asystent wampira 13:20 Szybcy i wściekli 15:05 Zaginiony ląd 16:50 Dziewczyna i chłopak - wszystko na opak 18:20 Mały Fauss i duży Halsy 20:00 Przyszłość 21:30 Nie bój się ciemności 23:10 Twin Peaks: Ogniu krocz ze mną 1:25 Klinika 3:00 As w rękawie II: Bal zabójców 4:30 Dzieci miłości